eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1880 (23 December 1999)
Synopsis Ricky has looked everywhere for Janine, and Frank is doing the tedious tearful overacting routine he did last time she snuck off to stay at a friend's. This time, she is of course hiding in Jamie's bed. Jamie says he has to go to work, and if Frank finds her there he'll be dead. Frank is on his way to Jamie's to have a (very hysterical) word. Roy suggests that Frank would only make matters worse in his current state, and Roy says he will go over to have a word to Jamie first. They are leaving Phil's and Janine sits on the steps and as Roy goes past she starts pretending to cry. At Frank's Peggy asks if anyone has ever talked to Janine about contraception. Frank gets huffy and says is she blaming him? Roy turns up with Janine and of course Frank says she's all forgiven. Peggy hands her a pregnancy test kit, and says why would she make up a thing like that? Peggy says Frank didn't sleep a wink worrying about her last night. Janine says all he wants is her out of the way, and she won't make it easy for them. Peggy says she will do a deal, and if she stops playing the games then she will tell Frank it was a false alarm, and they can call a truce. Janine is surprised to get away with it and agrees. Troy chats up Rosa and Pat overhears and can't help grinning to herself. Then she overhears Rosa chatting to Irene about Troy, saying he was flirting, and Irene laughs at the idea, then after Rosa has left, Pat says "They did seem very close this morning!" Kathy goes to the club and asks Steve about Mel, saying she wants to get to know her better. Kathy asks if it's over between him and Mel. Steve says she's obviously worried about her "golden boy", but why is she bothering to ask him, because she won't know whether to believe him anyway. She doesn't know if he's jealous of Ian, so he could say anything. Kathy says she was hoping for a straight answer, so Steve gives her one (that he hopes Mel is happy whatever she does), and grins and says see, she doesn't know if he's telling the truth, so go and ask Mel - her feelings are what counts. Roy chats to Frank and offers to keep an eye on Janine when he and Peggy go on holiday. Frank is amazed that Roy would do that, and worries about Pat's reaction, but Roy promises to have a word with Pat. Frank sees Jamie and tells him to keep away. He tells Peggy that he has decided he has to put Janine first, and Peggy assumes that he means cancelling the holiday, but then Janine walks in and Frank asks her if she'd rather stay down here or in Manchester when they sell the Vic. Janine is thrilled and says here, so Frank says fine, and you can stay with Pat and Roy when we're on holiday. Janine is dumbstruck and Peggy looks surprised and pleased. Terry has put his offer in for the Vic, as have Rosa and Ian. Barry cancels his wedding suit alterations when they call. Andrea comes round and tells Barry Natalie should be running after him. He tells Robbie the wedding's off. He sees Mel later in the pub and tells her that Kathy paid him a visit, and Mel is furious! Meanwhile Ian tells Kathy what he's thought he's buying Mel for Xmas - the Queen Vic. Kathy tells him gloomily she hopes he's not making a mistake. Kathy goes into the Vic and Mel asks if she had a nice chat with Steve earlier? Peggy sees Kathy and rushes over to have a rather loud and public go at her, starting with "What are you doing in here, unless you're bringing my grandson?" Kathy asks dimly "Have I done something to upset you?" Peggy continues "You got bored with ruining Phil's life and moved on to Grant, didn't you? And now neither of them are here for Xmas, because of you. You're a slut, you led Phil on while you were sleeping with Grant. Go on get out." Kathy skulks out of the Vic with everyone looking astonished at her. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *June Brown as Dot *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Steve McFadden as Phil *Joan Hooley as Josie *Krystle Williams as Kim Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes